


The Accompanied

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Twilight Zone (Original Series)
Genre: M/M, Twilight Zone (TV 1959)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witness if you will, a dungeon, made out of mountains, salt flats, and sand that stretch to infinity.</p><p>This is not that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accompanied

**Author's Note:**

> I am more than certain that no one even ships this or even has any ships in the original Twilight Zone for that matter, but I do, and I'd truly appreciate it if you read this fic and considered to add this ship to your list. It doesn't have to be one your tops, but maybe it could at least be somewhere on the list.
> 
> I definitely recommend this show to people who are into supernatural and light horror, as well as insightful or depressing stories of life. There isn't any monsters or anything, it's more like a depressing take on man and how we think and how our choices can ruin us and build us up, and how the people around us can help us down the right path...or the wrong one.
> 
> Season 1; Episode 7: "The Lonely"
> 
> A sort of AU, in the sense that we don't exactly know what happens to Corry after he's taken back to Earth so I've filled in the gaps, as well as the fact that Allenby is no longer Captain Allenby and the two happen to visit each other (well, more like Allenby visits Corry). Characterization is probably off, mainly because every episode in the show is part of an anthology and you don't really get any more information on characters other than a good twenty-five minutes.
> 
> This fic is not the best, trust me it's not. It's kinda short, I'm not the best with making out scenes and I'm pretty sure I sort of went my own direction with my approach on the character's behavior. I'm sorry, I just want you to know that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The scene, a quiet apartment in the year of 2051. The inhabitants of said location, a James A. Corry, and across, a former Captain, Mr. Allenby. In the middle of the two lays a small wooden table. Atop lays a wooden board, possessing the game of checkers which the two had been playing for the past ten minutes. 

Corry moved a piece, letting out a small grunt of frustration as Allenby followed with a move of his own.

Corry knew he would lose the game, he had known from the start, though nevertheless he played. As long as he was spending time with Allenby, it didn't really matter what else was going on. Just sitting down on that rug in the middle of that apartment brought enough relief to Corry, constantly reminding him that he indeed was now on Earth. Oh the years he had spent in confinement had broken down that man. It had broken him down to the point where the one thing standing between him and insanity had been a woman...no. No it hadn't been a woman. What Corry had left behind on that wretched asteroid was no woman, but merely- truly, a hunk of metal with arms and legs. He had been right from the start, and had been too foolish until the end to realize that what was left on that rock was nothing more than loneliness. And loneliness, was torture.

Corry hummed in thought as he came up with his move, unaware of the glancing stare he was getting from Allenby as he pondered. Corry moved another one of his pieces, groaning as Allenby moved his piece almost instantly into another square. Corry sighed, pouting slightly as he looked at Allenby, "Are you sure you're not cheating? This is probably our fifth game and I haven't won once..."

Allenby paused, letting out a light-hearted chuckle, "I can assure you Corry that I'm not cheating. You're probably just a bit rusty today," Allenby watched as Corry moved another one of his pieces, "maybe you'll do better tomorrow."

Allenby moved a piece forward, taking advantage of Corry's previous move.

Corry sighed. "Yeah right...you're just saying that," he muttered, "I ain't never gonna beat you. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

Corry moved a piece forward.

"Though it might've been nice if you'd let me lose to you while I was still in confinement..."

Allenby looked up at Corry, a look of sadness plastered on his face. "Oh Corry, you know we didn't have enough time between delivery and departure. It was either fifteen minutes or fifteen days and you know we didn't have time for that-"

Corry raised his hand up, silencing the other as he himself sighed. "I know I know...but...it would've been nice, you know? I mean, you guys only came every three months and...well, you were the only person who even cared about me up there."

Allenby looked at Corry, mouth open just slightly. He couldn't come up with anything to say, and so instead he just closed his mouth as he hummed in agreement, looking back down at the board.

The rest of the game was played in silence, and as the lack of conversation filled the room Corry started to think back to his days in 'solitary confinement'. He thought back to that metal shack, to that old touring car, to Alicia...a hunk of metal which he had started to believe was truly human.

But it had all been fake. Nothing but synthetic skin and colored wires.

But Allenby, Allenby was human. He was real. And if Corry thought back to when he was still in that dungeon of land, he started to wonder if maybe Alicia hadn't been the one thing between him and insanity. Maybe...maybe Allenby was a part of it too.

He thought back to how excited he'd get when Allenby landed, or how sad he'd get when he left. Thoguh that could've just been from the loneliness...but that didn't mean it wasn't true.

And so, Corry let out a huff, smiling as Allenby made his last few moves and, once again, won the game. 

That made six.

"Damn it Allenby!"

\--

Corry washed the dishes from last night in the sink. Today he was planning on just relaxing, maybe watch some television. He could search for reruns on movies that he'd missed while in solitary confinement.

Corry sighed.

Ah, the sweet taste of freedom. Corry often forgot how happy he was to know he'd be sent back to Earth. And ever since he had been sent back he had everything he ever wanted. A nice apartment, a nice neighborhood, companionship, - with actual people - ah he truly was living. Maybe not like a king, but living nonetheless.

Maybe he'd invite Allenby over.

...

No, he was probably doing something. Something important maybe. And maybe Allenby thought he was too clingy all the time. What if he thought out Corry was a nuisance? Having Allenby dislike him was the last thing Corry wanted. Allenby was a great friend, a great man too. Corry wouldn't want to upset someone like that.

...so he just wouldn't call Allenby, that's all. Allenby probably didn't even like coming anyways, because if he did, then why did he never come visit Corry by making the decision himself-

Ding dong

Corry froze, the Tao still running and a plate in his hand. Someone was at the door.

And then there was knocking, "Corry? You there? It's Allenby, I hope you don't mind I've come over."

Corry turned towards the door, turning the tap off and placing the plate in his hand on the table. He quickly dried his hands off on his pants and headed to the door.

Corry which grabbed the knob, twisting and it and pulling the door open, his eyes meeting Allenby's.

"Corry."

Corry smiled, "Allenby," he moved aside from the doorframe.

"Make yourself at home."

\--

As night fell and everyone in the apartments below and above turned off their lights, one room stayed lit as a couple of silhouettes are seen pushed against each other in a hot, moaning mess. 

Allenby pushed Corry onto the wall, his knee in between Corry's legs as their tongues collided. Corry's arms were held up high against the wall, and it seemed like they didn't even care if they woke anyone up in one of the neighboring apartments.

Allenby pushed himself closer to Corry, if only to take the other's breath away even more than he already had. It seemed like the two were enjoying the whole thing a bit too much, but technically that was a good thing.

Allenby wondered if they'd be able to make it to the bed, though considering how everything was already playing out he was pretty sure they would. Ah how good it felt to be back on Earth again, to have people to become intimate with...Allenby was one of those people in Corry's eyes. In fact, he was the only person in Corry's eyes.

He hoped Allenby felt the same way.

\--

The year was 2053. Another quiet day in a quaint apartment on Earth.

The sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky. The streets were busy and filled with cars and pedestrians, all trying to get to wherever it was they were going.

Corry was cleaning the dishes in the sink, quietly listening to the sounds of the television as Allenby continued to flip through the channels. Corry liked mornings like these, they were just so calm, with a type of silence that was more than welcome. Corry thought back to the asteroid, and how the silence on that damn rock was the most horrifying thing he had ever heard...

The essence of loneliness, that's what Corry had feared. But now...now Corry had Allenby. And because of that he'd never be lonely again.

It felt good to have a companion.

It felt good to have company.


End file.
